Control
by saphira96
Summary: Do either of them have any? A Nora/Tyler fic because i love the original almost as much as the second.


**Author's Note: So this is a Nora/Tyler fic, I wrote some about the other two pairings of step up and I decided to write a third about Nora and Tyler and I recently watched the movie again and I have to say that even though Step Up 2 is my favorite the first one makes a very close second. For now this is a oneshot I doubt I will write anything else but you never know **

*******Nothings mine (but you already knew that)*******

She was focused she always knew what she wanted, and right now she wanted, no needed to get out of that crowded back stage because she didn't know how much longer she would be able to kiss Tyler in public before they got arrested for public indecency. He kissed her lightly then nuzzled his face in her hair and pressed his mouth gently to the sensitive skin of her neck. She gasped and pushed backwards,

"Tyler," she said sharply. He looked at her confused,

"What is something wrong?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied slowly as if she had to think about the word carefully, "if you don't get us out of here soon I am going to seriously embarrasses myself," she said with a groan as he kissed her again. He smiled roguishly,

"And where would ya like to go?" he whispered lowly in her ear.

"I don't know just get us out of here!" she said exasperated she was slipping and dying to feel him again, it had felt like months or years not weeks since she had seen him on a daily biases, she had missed him, his hair raising kisses, the way he looked at her, really just his presence.

"What about your mom?" he asked carefully,

he remembered with too much clarity what had happened last time her mom had see them together and he wasn't about to let the same thing happen twice, he need that women's support if he was ever going to get to be Nora's real boyfriend and judging by the state that both of them were in he was not going to be able to make a good impression. Nora groaned out loud thinking about her mom, she stepped back from him desperately trying to get control of herself he watched as her passion glazed eyes slowly turned into their normal blue green sparkle, she looked at him,

"Don't move," she said forcefully, "I will be right back."

He watched as she walked toward the stairs, he followed her and watched as she talked to her mom politely and gave her a hug and smiled at something she said. He was impressed by her ability to be so collected, it was taking all of his control no to run out there and drag her to some place where they would be left alone. It looked like their conversation was winding down he heard her explain that the dancers were all going to a party and that she would be home later that night. He smiled it was true, the dancers were having a party but he was well aware that they would most definitely not be attending the party, he wished she could hurry it up it had been way to long since he had her all to himself and so much had happened.

Skinny was gone, he had just learned that he was officially a transfer to the Maryland School of the Arts and that he was going to spend the rest of his high school days with the most amazing girl he had ever met. Speaking of which was now strutting his way, he knew that she couldn't see him as he hid behind the curtains covering the back stage entrance.

_Thank the lord that's over _she thought with a sigh,

it had take strength she didn't know she had to keep her lustful eyes and body language hidden from her all to protective mother, who she knew would most defiantly not approve of her incredibly sexy, but ex criminal boyfriend, just thinking about him was enough to make her knees weak with the thought of feeling his hot breath whisper across her neck she shuddered, _he is going to kill me before anything ever happens_ she thought with a mental sigh, and she had no experience what so ever in this area, sure she and Brett had sex once or twice, I mean she was a senior in high school, but she had felt about as much with Brett as she did just looking at Tyler.

She pushed back the curtain trembling with anticipation, she had only left him minutes ago but it had felt like and eternality. She gasped with shock when she felt a pair of large strong hands push her against the wall pinning her against a hard and distantly masculine body, she looked up and saw Tyler staring down at her with a fiery but loving gaze,

"I don't know how you did it," he said his husky against her ear, "there was no way I could have possessed a fraction of the control you had."

Her soft laugh turned into a groan when he learned down to taste the skin of her neck, "Control," she managed to whisper,

"That is the one thing I don't have with you," she breathed exasperated. He braced his hands on either side of her head against the wall looking at her in a way that her head spin with the lack of air, she was forgetting to breath,

"We….have….got…to get out of here." He said slowly and deliberately he was telling her, and asking for her permission at the same time, all she could do was nod her head at a loss for words, he grabbed her hand and they ran outside the cold air stung their faces,

"Do you have a car?" she nodded and he followed her to the small blue car,

"You drive, I'll tell you were to go," she said softly, she threw him the keys, got in and turned the car on and reached for her hand as soon as she sat down beside him,

"Where are we going?" he asked softly, "Vacation house on the bay," she said, "My mom and used to go there, now I go on the weekends sometimes, I consider it my house in some ways," she said with a smile.

During the car ride they were silent; they were both just drinking I the sight and smell of each other after what had felt like an eternity to both of them. 15 minutes later they arrived at a small house, she got out of the car and walked around, he turned off the car and stepped out waiting as she walked towards him, as soon as he could he reached out and wrapped his hands around her waist pulling her to him. She swung her arms around his neck and pressed her hips against his. He leaned down and kissed her it started soft but deepened, he ran his tongue across her lips, she opened her mouth and huffed her sweet breath into his mouth, they broke apart panting. She was staring at him as if she could see his soul he grabbed her around the waist and carried her over his shoulder toward the waiting house, ignoring her squeals of protest. 


End file.
